Into the fold of things
by Theresa471
Summary: With the Seaview on a science mission. All of a sudden certain machinery start to go haywire for some unknown reason.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/9121858.

Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: Gen Fandom: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Character: Nelson, Crane, Jamieson, Chip Morton, Sharkey, Kowalski Stats: Published: 2017-01-02 Chapters: 5/? Words: 3371 Into The Fold Of Things

by Tdelicot

Summary

Admiral Nelson and his crew-members are sent on a cruise for scientific research. However certain machinery on board the Seaview starts to go haywire for some unknown reason.

Chapter 1

Admiral Nelson having to be sitting from inside of his office looking over the different options for the Institute.

Otherwise having chosen the following science exhibition cruise. In order to check out certain machinery on board the Seaview, and bring them up to specks. Along with sending out a full report to ONI and Admiral Starke.

Even though his department has been some what over worked with the recent sightings of U.F.O.'S and issues with asteroid fragments having to come through the atmosphere.

It's been reported from all over the globe. A number of local tv, satellite and interference with the Internet. Even though N.A.S.A. and other agencies are currently checking into it.

But for now.

Admiral Nelson had an appointment with Dr. Robert Clairborn in charge of the exhibition. He's been working for the project with Russia, China, England and Canada for the better of four years. His team will consist of three others.

And will be arriving with-in the next few days in order to go over the entire operation.

Otherwise for Nelson, he's waiting in his office. Even though his secretary Angie had left the outer office to head for the communications center to pick up and messages either from the Seaview, Sea Angel or the Tiger Rose.

It's important for all three of there captain's be brought up to date on the recent activity. However for Angie, the past few days she has been fighting some what of a slight cold. Making her feel clammy and her face looking a little bit pale.

Dr. Jamieson with his recommendation.

He 'd suggested that she stay home for a few days with the proper rest and medication given. But she opted to continue on working even though at shorter hours.

To at least help out Admiral Nelson with the work load for the Institute. She would be feeling a little some what shaky, but she's able to manage for now.

She didn't wish to disappoint him at all.

Otherwise Coming in from outside of the grounds. Dr. Robert Clairborn driving the Institute jeep. He was arriving at the main guard entrance having to stop and show his credentials. Advising the older man at the gate that he'd an appointment with Admiral Nelson at his office.

Once he was given the approval to past with the wave of the guard telling him to move ahead. Including telling him of which location to drive over to. Since Admiral Nelson will be waiting in his office for him.

He was delighted to finally arrive at his destination. Along with the fact he was able to find a close parking spot to the entrance of his office. Even though he was feeling some what smugly and delighted at the same time.

And under the normal circumstances he wouldn't be behaving this way. Including having to admit he was lucky to finally be getting this chance with going on the cruise.

After months of delays with the project. He was mostly grateful in doing so this time around.

He was immensely impressed with having to walk inside of the outer office of Nelson's Office. And since there wasn't anyone around. He decided to knock on the Admiral's door to let him know he was here.

He wasn't going to be disappointed for when the Admiral dressed in his full blue-uniform. He was able to formerly introduce himself to him.

As for Nelson after shaking his hand. He made the recommendation in order to come inside of his office. In order to go over the entire plan of the cruise. Even though it's supposed to be simple enough with the trip.

After he was able to walk slowly inside. Dr. Clairborn was able to take out all of his notes from inside of his black brief-case. While placing it on the side of his chair. Sitting now completely in front of the Admiral waiting for him to begin...

Up Next Chapter Two

Chapter 2

On board the Seaview inside of the Control Room. Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton were discussing the submarine's status. When the last of the crew-members were coming abroad, Including Admiral Nelson and Dr. Robert Clairborn having to be walking down the spiral stair case at a slow pace.

Crane was able to lift his head up from the plotting when he'd noticed the two walking over to them. While Morton quickly walked towards the back to check with the navigational computers to set in the proper coordinates for the cruise.

It had seemed to be some what of a glitch for a brief moment. For when a particular coordinate number wasn't coming out right for Executive Officer Morton. He would be mostly shaking his head after checking it for a second time. Only this time after pressing the reset button with the computer. It was once again working properly to his satisfaction. At least for the moment.

After making sure the components were fine. Morton looked over to see on just where Nelson and Dr. Clairborn were at at this particular time. The both men were in the front of the main observation nose discussing some topic unknown to him and to Lee Crane having to walked back to the plotting table.

It was his chance to say something to Lee Crane. Morton was making sure he was being some what quiet about it. When he was able to say to Lee about the glitch with the navigational computer.

"Chip. Have the techs come up here to check it out just to play it safe." He says with a little bit of a irritation in his voice.

"Right away sir." He tells Lee with using the proper command tone. "Anything else?" Before almost walking away to place the call with grabbing the mike from behind him of the periscope stand.

Thinking about it for a brief moment. He was able to shake his head with the response. "Not at this particular moment. Other than the normal routine. Unless something else starts to break down."

There was a slight chuckle coming from Morton before moving to take care of the matter with calling up the tech from down below.

Moments later_

Chief Sharkey moved out of the way of the tech having to checked the navigational computer. Otherwise he was able to move over to his normal station just after coming abroad.

Otherwise it was only ten minutes into his watch. When he's called over to the radar/sonar stations. Kowalski was his usual complaining self. Saying something about a possible glitch with both sonar and radar.

Chief Sharkey wasn't in the best of moods. For when he was called over to Kowaski.

Even though he was able to understand what he was talking about. Otherwise he would report it and log it into his report. Otherwise he walked away before asking Kowalski to recheck his instruments before his watch ends.

Dr. Clairborn was rather impressed with the Seaview after he was given a brief tour. Afterwards he needed to check on his quarters before heading onto the lab in order to speak with Nelson once more.

One thing for sure.

He had found his quarters rather comfortable. And no doubt will be able to get a good sound sleep some time later.

But for now after changing his clothing and other essentials that needed to be done. He was able to be off and running to head for the lab. Even though he needed to be helped by a few of the crew members in the corridor.

It was going to take about five minutes to arrive at the lab. And when he did arrive the door to the lab was slightly ajar. While he was able to hear a familiar voice from inside before venturing inside to greet him once again. He was working on some type of scientific project of his having to be sitting directly in front and his computer terminal.

As he's able to slightly knock before entering and getting himself readied to speak with the Admiral. In regard to other aspects of this cruise. Especially when it's already started to work to a perfect perfection in his books.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile down in sickbay.

Dr. Jamieson glanced over at the chronometer for the final time in a space of five minutes.

He needed to do a tissue culture and the damn device was giving him fits for one of his experiments. But after checking the computer for the glitch, and trying to find the source. The machine some how went back to normal.

He was able to breath a soft sigh of relief. When he's able to finish up his work. In order to continue on with the next item on his list.

Even though his corpsman came in complaining. When he wasn't able to take readings on one of his patients. Ensign Carl Wilson falling off a ladder trying to fix a electric fixture having shortened out. But for now Ensign Wilson was fine never the less and was sent back to the crew's quarters to mainly rest for this one particular watch. While his supervisor in charge will be advised of his medical release with orders to rest.

Otherwise he'd gotten the same response saying that the blasted device went back to normal. And get on his nerves, along with being some what creepy on his end of it.

Dr. Jamieson had found this rather odd. He will have to place the incident into his medical log and sign off on it before ending his watch in three hours.

Admiral Nelson having to be into his bed reading reports once again. At least he be resting instead of sitting in his chair. It was one of the suggestions by Dr. Jamieson after he'd suffered with the heart issue. He needed to be off his feet more often after years of over doing it.

Earlier after finishing with checking with his project in the lab. He was able to understand that the special science project that was placed abroad was working according to specs. Hopefully the doctor will be able to work out the kinks by the the time they reach the midway point of the cruise.

But for now, Nelson is able to relax. And knowing full well everyone is supposed to be doing there jobs on board the Seaview.

Captain Lee Crane was doing his normal usual routine of walking his submarine. This just after signing the night log before having Executive Officer Stu Riley take over for the night watch. Commander Chip Morton stayed a few minutes inside of the Control Room before Riley was able to arrive with being given his orders for the evening.

Currently it was extremely quiet throughout the submarine. When Captain Crane moving into the direction of the circuitry room. When he noticed smoke was coming under the door. He's able to race over to the door to open it and grabbing one of the fire extinguishers, besides calling over the P.A. system asking for help.

The fire crews were able to arrive with-in a minute. While Lee Crane was able to at least put out the flames from one of the wiring panels. This wasn't supposed to be happening, including having to find out that the station was unmanned for some odd reason.

Especially when it's supposed to have two men here at all times during the cruise. Dr. Clairborn had said that certain key departments wasn't supposed to be touched with the science project.

And with the fire crews having to put out the rest of the flames. The submarine was going to have to travel to the surface to clear the air. In order for everyone to breath clearly while under the surface.

Captain Crane having placed the call to the Control Room and Admiral Nelson about the fire. Afterwards he needed to speak with Dr. Clairborn in his quarters to make a complaint against his program.

As he started to walk briskly towards his quarters on the third level. He wasn't liking this one bit for when it comes to the fire that wasn't supposed to happened.

Chapter 4

Even though it was some what late. Lee Crane was able to see Patterson walking the corridor on the level he was able to arrive on. He'd found this rather odd even for Patterson. When in fact he's supposed to be in the Control Room working his station.

No doubt later he will have to questioned him about it. As to why he'd left the Control Room in the first place. And when Patterson walked away from when he saw the Captain heading for the doctor's quarters. He simply nodded to him before moving into another direction and disappearing into another area of the submarine.

Lee Crane went to knock on his door. However he found it slightly ajar without having to hear a sound from inside. This wasn't a good sign at this time. He's able to enter having to be really cautious for the moment.

And from what he found was seeing Dr. Clairborn on the floor over by his bed. It would seem to Crane the submarine has a murder on board having found a knife wound to his chest, neck having to be cut and to his stomach. Even though there wasn't any evidence of a knife any where.

It was at this particular time. Lee Crane called the Master Of Arms, Admiral Nelson and most of all for Dr. Jamieson to make the final notice on his body. Besides taking his body to sickbay for an autopsy to figure out just killed him with the different knife wounds.

And no doubt there is going to have an investigation as to who exactly is behind this. Including into the fire with the circuitry room that could of been a total disaster.

Captain Lee Crane went to speak with Admiral Nelson to let him know of his findings. Including into his suspicious as to what exactly might be going on the Seaview.

"Of course we have a spy on board Lee. It was why I have been going back & forth speaking with Dr. Clairborn and ONI in regard to the spy maybe being planted into our crew. And for you to suspect Patterson just might be correct. Since I spoke with Executive Officer Riley, Patterson has been at his station of the Control Room for the past three hours without leaving."

"Damn." Crane muttered to himself after just hearing what Admiral Nelson had just said to him in confidence.

Nelson had something else to say before taking in a large gulp of air into his lungs. "Lee, there is something else you need to know before this situation gets any worst." He added.

"And what's that Admiral?" He asked in all seriousness with his tone.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking with Lee having to be sitting directly in front of him of his bed. While Nelson would be sitting up in order to reveal the rest of the information.

"ONI and N.A.S.A. was able to send me another report earlier. In regard to another U.F.O. sighting over the North Atlantic ocean only to crash and explode on contact once hitting the waters. ONI suspects there might be another one of those crafts arriving with-in the next few weeks coming through the worm hole that Darien and the Alliance had mention." He shakes his head having to be thinking about all of the possible situations that can eventually happen in the weeks ahead.

"What does this have to do with Dr. Clairborn and the science project?" Lee asked while his adrenaline was heightened for the moment.

"Everything Lee. Dr. Clairborn had suspected something like this in the beginning for which his program might of had been tampered with in the first place. And as to why we have an intruder on board the Seaview, looking for ways now to return back to his or hers space vessel. Some where located near-by using some form of cloaking system to stay invisible."

Lee was able to get up from his seat in order to face the Admiral. All of a sudden this submarine wasn't quiet any further. He's going to have his hands full now with the emergency, the death of Dr. Clairborn and now with the news about the sighting.

He's going to have to make an announcement of some type to the entire crew of the Seaview. It's going to be some what soon despite of the lateness of the hour. Since everyone that is not on duty is supposed to be asleep in there quarters or close to bed with each and everyone's hobbies.

Chapter 5

Dr. Jamieson and his corpsman were finishing up the autopsy on Dr. Clairborn. When Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson walked in into sickbay wanting to know the results.

Both officers having been directed into the medical alcove. They were told to wait in the Chief Medical Officer office for now. He was going to be with them quite soon. Since he was mostly cleaning up the area. Before placing the body into the make-shift cooler.

Otherwise the intruder that was on board was trying to get away. When one of the Master of Arms officer was able to spot him going into the aft missile. And when he wasn't going to stop with his movements before entering. The officer gave the orders to fire their weapons at the intruder. He still had the face of Patterson posing as him.

They were able to fire into his chest, shoulder and the back of his head. Before the body was able to fall to the cement floor of the missile room since it was empty at the moment.

Meanwhile...

All four of the Master of Arms went over to the body. In order to see on whether they were able to figure out just who they were dealing with.

Lt. Hathaway bent down to see their was a tear on the side of his face. He was able to pull some of the skin in order to see the real truth of the intruder. And was totally shocked to see it was some sort of a Lizard like creature posing as a human being.

He mutters to himself before ordering the others to help. Including having one of his men to call for Captain Crane and Admiral Nelson to come to the aft missile room.

Afterwards after getting up to compose himself from the entire situation. He's able to sigh with his befuddled look on his face. When the both officers came in to see the lizard creature defaced on the floor.

It was truly remarkable.

"Lee. This was what Dr. Clairborn was scared about from what I 'd told you earlier." He said with some what mock anger with his tone. Nelson was able to turn and face Lt. Hathaway asking him and his men to take the body to sickbay. "Have Dr. Jamieson and his staff do a quick autopsy on the creature. I need a report as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir right away." He said before ordering his men to do the same with the command.

Finale

Some time later-

Inside of Admiral Nelson's cabin.

Admiral Nelson was able to send in a full report to the Office Of Naval Intelligence. He was able to explain the Seaview was heading back to home port. After finding out the entire science project had been hampered with. Including with the murder of Dr. Clairborn having been the complete pawn into the entire operation.

It was also reported about the alien having been found on board the Seaview posing as one of the crew-members. This creature now dead. Would be sent elsewhere to be studied by different Space Alliance authorities. Until they are able to understand just why this is happening in the first place.

But for now there was nothing more to be done with the report. Other than to relax until the Seaview is able to arrive back home to Santa Barbara, California and figure out there next move. If any!

The End

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
